With You
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy one-shot. House and Cuddy reflect upon their one year relationship and it's ups and downs. Based on the song "With You" by Josh Groban. Please R&R.


12/26/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy. David Shore does, sadly. I don't own the song With You; it's sung by Josh Groban and written by Josh Groban, Walter Afanasieff, & Thomas Salter. The song/CD title "With You" can be found at any Hallmark store. Copy write is 2007.

A/N: My apologies if House or Cuddy seem OOC.

A/N 2: The Speakers and Dock for the Ipod, come from this site: theistore (dot) com.

Rating: T. Please R&R!!

House sat in his office on his ottoman. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, tennis shoes, a red Rolling Stones t-shirt, and a blue rumpled long sleeve button down shirt over top. His ever present cane sat next to where he was sitting.

It was a late Thursday night and it was snowing. It had been snowing since early that morning and House wasn't looking forward to riding home on his bike. He sighed as he looked outside the window, he hated snow. For one, it was a pain in the neck to ride in and it made his leg hurt even more. With that thought, he absentmindedly rubbed his right leg. He then reached into his pocket where his bottle of Vicodin was located. He opened the bottle, fished out a pill and dry swallowed it.

He sighed once more and continued to look outside, he still hated the snow. It was because of the snow and having no case that he was bored. It didn't take much to get House bored. He would play his Game Boy but the batteries were dead and he didn't have new ones. He decided to listen to some music on his I-pod. He put in his earphones and turned it on, wincing at the loud volume of The Who that blasted into his ears.

He turned down the volume and set the mode to random. After playing a few songs, he got up, picked up his cane, then I-Pod and limped over to his stereo system. He smiled as he looked at it. He had recently bought himself a set speakers and a dock system for his I-Pod. Specifically he had bought a Logic 3 iStation8 Speakers and Dock for iPod at The dock system allowed him to place his I-pod securely in place, while the speakers around the dock system played the music. There was a remote control too, which was helpful for House because of his leg.

Of course House hadn't used his own money, when had he ever done that? He used the money that was allotted for his department; after all, he was the department head, why shouldn't he have all of the coolest gagets?

House placed his Ipod onto the dock and made sure that it was in place. He then limped over to where he was sitting, sat down and pushed the Power button. Then he used the remote control to play the CD "With You" by Josh Groban. House really liked his music and could relate to a lot of song lyrics. Even though some of the songs were in other languages like Italian, that didn't bother House because he knew Italian from spending time there as a child when his dad was stationed in Naples. House flipped to the song titled "With You" It was the same title of the CD "With You". It as from the Hallmark Company. It was a song that House could relate to.

The blue eyed doctor, played the song and let his mind drift away, he had no idea that his boss and lover, Cuddy was standing outside the door of his office. She could hear every word of the song.

As the song began, Cuddy needn't strain to hear the words, as the volume was turned up very loud and blasted through the speakers and subsequently the glass walls to House's office.

_Sometimes I remember reasons I let you go  
Inside them I see your face and all I really know  
I was scared to share the love I have inside of me  
Through all the heartache I know that I was meant to be_

With You  
I have everything I've ever wanted  
Simple and true  
With You  
Crying eyes so beautiful  
It's You  
Who always thought our love would see us through

House recalled when he had let her go; it had been a little over a week ago. They had been having problems due to his drinking whiskey and coming into work semi-drunk/sober. They had been fighting about how House never expressed himself more, how he always hid his emotions inside. He scoffed at that thought; Cuddy knew what he was like when they had first gotten together a year ago and moved in with each other into House's apartment.

But it was only after his lover had left that House soon realized that he needed her, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. He loved her and was damned if he was going to loose her.

A few days later House did something he had never done before, in the middle of his work day, he limped down and into to Cuddy office. He limped over desk and kissed her on the mouth. It was a kiss full of forgiveness, sadness, joy, promise and happiness. Her tears mixed with the saltiness of the kiss and they both pulled back from each other, breathless. They stared into each others eyes, both saying no words and still reeling from the passion of the kiss.

A few moments later, he spoke, "Cuddy...Lisa, I wanted to tell how much I love you. How sorry I am for being such as ass and causing you pain. I know you know that I'm a complicated guy that I won't change for anything. But I wanted to let you know that I love you and while I'll still be a pain in the ass, I'll love you forever and I'll do my best to work on whatever this is". He said gesturing between the two of them.

Cuddy smiled through her tears and spoke, "House…you being an ass has nothing to do with it…Wait...yes it does." She laughed and continued. He looked at her with a smug grin on his face. "I know that you'll always be a stubborn smart ass who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I know that you're not the kind of guy to share his feelings, but I appreciate you trying, or at least say you'll try to do your part in whatever it is that we have between us".

With that said she kissed him deeply on the mouth, running her hands all over his body making him moan and he let his hands roam all across her body making her moan as well. It was a good thing that her office walls were semi-sound proof!

After the kiss ended, House left the office and went back to his own office to play his Game Boy and kill time. Before he walked out the door, Cuddy smiled at her lover and promised they'd work this out.

_  
If I could follow my heart again it would be yours  
With every breath I would find a way to love you more  
I can't imagine life without your silent bravery  
And I'm grateful for every moment that I get to be_

With You  
I have everything I've ever wanted  
Simple and true  
With You  
Loving eyes so beautiful  
It's You  
Who always finds a way

It was at this moment that Cuddy opened the glass office door and looked at her lover. He looked at her walking towards him and smiled as she sat down on arm of the ottoman and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder and listened to the words of the song.__

And if the stars should disappear  
In the dark I'll still be here  
Forever in your arms where I belong

With You  
I have everything I've ever wanted  
Simple and true  
With You  
Loving eyes so beautiful  
It's You  
Who always knew our love would see us through

The song came to a stop and she got up and walked over the stereo system and turned it off. That wasn't before she noticed how brand new it was. She'd have to talk to him about that, although she knew that it wouldn't get her very far with talking to House about something like using the department's money to buy a new stereo system. She knew he didn't give a damn, even if she did.

Cuddy walked back over to her lover, and kissed him on the mouth, slowly but longingly. She spoke, "It looks like the snow stopped. Do you want to go home and I can show you just how much these loving eyes can love you?" Her voice was sultry and seductive. House had a big grin on his face. Cuddy smiled at her lover and gathered his coat and cane and backpack.

Then she went and gathered her own coat and briefcase from her office and told him to meet her in the lobby in five minutes.

They got home and she made love to him many times over and he made love to her many times over and when all was said and done, House was holding his lover close to him as he fell asleep and his last thoughts were _"I'm so lucky to be with you Lisa." _For the first time in a very long time, House slept through the night, sleeping deeply and contently with a smile on his face.


End file.
